Alone Thief
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: First Fanfic What would happen to Mungojerrie if he couldn't hang out with Rumpelteazer. But then finds something intresting to do with Bomba and Tugger.
1. Bomba's Collar

**This story is based on what happened before the Jelicle ball. **

**Disclamer; I do not own cats**

* * *

The moon shone over the junk yard. In two days the Jelicle Ball will be in full swing. Everyone was busy arranging the decorations and choreographing the main dances. Even Rumpelteazer. Mungojerrie was sitting on the boot of the TSE 1. Usually he would be either planning on taking something from his owners or admiring his stolen goods, with Rumpelteazer. But because Rumpelteazer wanted to make a good impression at the Jelicle ball he couldn't. Instead he sat, hoping something interesting came up.

As he waited from the corner of his eyes, he could see _The_ Rum Tum Tugger chasing Bombalurina, who was busy with the little fairy light, through the clearing. Mungojerrie thought to himself that he was that bored and he actually wanted to see what was up with _The_ Rum Tum Tugger.

Mungojerrie walked up to The Rum Tum Tugger, who now had a new accessorie, Etcetera. He looked over to the kitten then back at Mungojerrie who was now running to catch up. once he had made it to Tugger's side, he started to look around.

"Lost something?" Tugger said as looked at the notorious cat.

"No, just wondered where Bomba is"

"Why would you of all cats be looking for her? No you didn't did you?"

"Did what?" Mungojerrie said, confused at what Tugger had said to him.

"Took her spiked collar and worst yet she blamed me. I am off to go tell her. RIGHT NOW. Come on Etcetera."Tugger hissed at him.

"B-b-but it wasn't me" Tugger left as he finished his act of defensive.

How could he get the blame for everything but not his sister. Sure she was helping out with the Jelicle ball so she couldn't of stolen it, but he was more than sure he didn't take it.


	2. Sinful Word

**Disclaimer****; I don't own cats, Sadly**

* * *

Mungojerrie looked around for his sister, but he coulndn't find her. Then, all of a sudden Munkustrap rushed over to him with Bombalurina. Mungojerrie knew that he was going to get told off by something he didn't even do.

"MUNGOJERRIE" Shouted Munkustrap from across the clearing. As they got closer Mungo could see the Bombalurina had been crying.

"MUNGOJERRIE come here at once." Mungojerrie looked back at Munkustrap, the proctecter of the tribe and next leader. "Right Mungojerrie i would like you to give back the collar that you _borowed _from Bomba."

"But i didn't take it." Mungojerrie was startled at how much sternness he put behind his words.

"Mungojerrie, you are a known cat burglar, we all know it was you who took the collar"

"So i get the blame because i am a cat burglar, Rumpelteazer is as well. Why doesn't she get the blame."

"Because Mungojerrie , she is helping with the ball unlike you."

"Thats bullshit and you know it" Mungojerrie shouted back at Munkustrap. Eveyone in the clearing was startled at how Mungjerrie had said that. No one ever thought that he would ever say a bad work. Jennyanydot's tooke the kittens, who were all staring in disbelief, back to her den. Even rumpelteazer was shocked. Munkustrap looked at Bombalurina as if to say he wanted her to leave. He turned his attention back to Mungojerrie.

"MUNGOJERRIE HOW DARE YOU SHOUT THAT WORD AT ME AND IN FRONT OF THE KITTENS" Munkustrap hissed Mungojerrie. All Mungo did was hung his head in shame.

"I know i shouldn't of said it but - but" Mungojerrie didn't know why he said it.

"Well Mungojerrie we will forget you said the sinful word but only if you give back the collar to Bomba" Munkustrap put a forgiving paw on Mungojerrie's shoulder.

Mungojerrie knew he would get in trouble if he said he didn't have the collar. So instead he told Munkustrap that he would get the collar back to her. Mungojerrie looked around at Rumpelteazer who was keeping her distance from Mungo. He walked over to Rumpelteazer, who backed away slowly. As he came closer Rumpelteazer ran but Mungojerrie grabbed her paw before she was to far from him.

"Why are you running away from me, Rumpel?" Mungojerrie asked his sister. She ignored this and continued to pull away. "Rumpel, Why are you pulling away from me I'm your brother." He tightened his grip on her paw. She looked back at him, realizing that what she was doing to her brother wasn't right, he didn't deserve to be treated like this. So instead of her trying to pull away she relaxed and hugged her brother and whispered "I'm sorry, Mungo"

Mungojerrie loosed his grip on her and accepted the hug. He could feel tears from his sister drip on his fur. Eventually he pushed his sister and looked at her. Still he was wondering why she was crying. She looked back at him, she could see the comforting look on Mungo's face. After a while of staring at each other Mungojerrie decided to break the silence which had overcome them.

"Are you okay Rumpel?" He asked her.

"I am fine, Mungy." She said and walked of to the den she and her brother shared. Mungojerrie was looking at the den but didn't move a inch. He was thinking about his new nickname, which he hated very much, _Mungy, _what was she thinking. After what felt like an eternity of thinking he walked to where Rumpelteazer had gone. As he walked he didn't notice the eyes which were watching him in the distance.

* * *

**Another Chapter done. Please Review. **


	3. Blood on the wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS sadly.**

* * *

The Sun glimmered through the Junkyard. Mungojerrie woke from his slumber and saw that his den was a mess. He tried to think of the last time he cleaned it but he couldn't remember. It was probably before he stole the Argentine joint from his owners because he could see part of it on the floor. Then he heard muffled sobs from the den opposite, which was Bombaulrina's and Tugger's den. He got up from his makeshift bed and headed towards the noise. As he walked in view of the den he saw that Demeter was comforting Bomba, who was letting tears fall from her eyes, and all of the kittens including Rumpelteazer huddled up to a shaking Tugger. Mungojerrie walked closer to the den just as all of the cats started hissing and clawing at him. He looked towards where Rumpelteazer and saw that she was covering her face in Tugger's mane. Whilst Tugger was protecting the other kittens. Mungo walked into the den and saw that Alonzo and Munkustrap were examining something on the wall. But he couldn't make out what it was. Alonzo turned around to exit the den and saw Mungojerrie just standing there with confusion written all over his face.

"I suppose this your idea of funny Mungojerrie" Hissed Alonzo

"W-What is?" Mungojerrie asked. But Alonzo just didn't answer. Instead he hissed at him and walked out. Leaving him and Munkustrap in the den together. Silence took over the den but neither of them looked at each other. Mungojerrie looked at what Munkustrap was looking at and he saw it, the collar that he supposedly took. He saw that behind the collar there were words written in what smelled like cat blood. Mungojerrie didn't understand as they where written in human. Then Munkustrap spoke up and told Mungojerrie "You know what they say Mungo, you are the one who wrote them after all."

Mungojerrie looked back at the silver tabby and still said nothing.

"It says _YOU WILL BE SORRY THAT YOU TOLD, SIGNED MUNGOJERRIE THE NOTORIOUS CAT."_

"But I didn't write that. You have to believe me." He told Munkustrap.

"And why should I believe you Mungojerrie, WHY?" Questioned Munkustrap. Mungo looked at the tabby in front of him with disbelief. How could he get the blame for something like this. He doesn't even like the sight of blood never mind writing in it.

"Because I have an alibi" Mungojerrie said in defense.

"You also have motive. You were angry that Bomba told me about your theft." Munkustrap explained.

"But i NEVER took that stupid collar." Mungojerrie hissed at Munkustrap. "Anyway i couldn't of done it. I was in my den the whole time. Even ask Rumpelteazer."

"We already asked Rumpelteazer. She said that half through the night you went out of the den. She doesn't know where but you came back as Bomba started to scream."

"But i never did that. I can't remember doing that." Mungojerrie whispered to Munkustrap. He knew that Munkustrap didn't believe him but as long as he was being truthful nothing bad could happen, right. Munkustrap grabbed Mungojerrie by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the den.

Every cat looked up at Mungojerrie as Munkustrap dragged him of to Old Deuteronomy's den. Mungojerrie noticed from the corner of his eyes a ginger tabby sat chuckling to himself. He knew who it was and was about to scream out his name but somehow Mungojerrie knew that no one would believe. Not even his sister.

* * *

When they reached Old Deuteronomy den. Mungojerrie felt like his fur was going to tear because of how Munkustrap was holding him. He could hear other cats questioning on what had happened and he heard Tugger hiss that he was worse then Macavity. Mungojerrie didn't even see how writing something on the wall was that bad, even though in was written in blood. He also heard the crying yells of the new cats Coricopat and Tantomile but he didn't understand why they were crying.

Old Deuteronomy was waiting inside. Mungojerrie could see he was in front of another cat which was lying on the floor. Old Deuteronomy looked at Mungojerrie, his face was relaxed but Mungo could see the hatred in his eyes. Then Old Deuteronomy dismissed Munkustrap. When Munkustrap left, Mungo could see that Old Deuteronomy was getting more angry at him.

"Mungojerrie, you can remember the reason i brought you into this tribe" Old D questioned. Mungojerrie could never forget this reason, so he opened his mouth to answer but then he forgot the reason. How could he forget. He tried his hardest to remember but he just put his finger on the reason. So finally he gave in.

"I can't remember" He mumbled in his reply.

"I took you and your sister in because you were honest cats. You told me that you used to work for Macavity but then you ran away because you couldn't handle the pressure of his magic and to protect Rumpelteazer from his henchcats. ." Old D said. "So i want to hear the honest truth now. Did you take Bomba's collar?"

"No" Mungojerrie said quickly. He thought that if he answered truly Old Deuteronomy would believe him and then he could go clean the den.

"Okay. Did you swear at Munkustrap?"

"Yes I did and I am very sorry." Mungojerrie hung his head in shame as he remembered the reactions of the other cat. Old Deuteronomy saw this and decided he was telling the truth.

"Okay Mungojerrie. Did you go into Bomba's den last night and write that message in blood?"

Mungojerrie looked back at Old Deuteronomy and said "Of what I can remember No"

Old Deuteronomy looked baffled at his answer but decided to ignore and then he started to walk up to the cat that was laying on the floor. He told Mungojerrie to come toward him. When he was near enough he saw that the cat on the floor was in fact dead. But he didn't get why he was being showed this.

"Right, Mungojerrie. Did you kill Exotica?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 finished. Hope you enjoy it and please review. It would mean a lot.**


	4. Banished and Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats the great Sir Andrew loyed Webber and T.S Elliot do.**

* * *

**"Right, Mungojerrie. Did you kill Exotica?"**

Mungojerrie looked at the cat and then back at old D. How could he think he would kill and cat, sure he has nicked things from other cats but never thought about killing one. Then he remembered the blood in Bomba's den. This cat must own that blood.

"Mungojerrie, I need an answer" Old Deuteronomy said, keeping his voice as low as possible, so that the other cats don't hear. Just an Mungo was about to answer a ginger tom appeared behind Old Deuteronomy and whispered

"Say you killed Exotica then you can come and join me." The ginger tom waved his hands in the air then disappeared. Mungojerrie automatically went into a trance and shouted so the whole tribe could hear, "Yes I killed that damn cat, you happy now. I admit to everything. Do your worse." Mungojerrie fell out of the trance straight after, not even remembering what had just be said but he soon remembered because of the look of Old Deuteronomy face. Old D pushed Mungojerrie into the clearing so every cat could see what was about to happen even the neighboring tribe came out to watch. All of the cats formed a circle around Mungojerrie and Old Deuteronomy. Mungojerrie saw Rumpelteazer rush to the front. Coricopat and Tantomile joined Rumpelteazer in front but somehow Mungojerrie knew that he had admitted to killing Exotic. He knew that they had some kind of physic power but he didn't know what sort of physic power. Old Deuteronomy cleared his throat to speak. As soon as he did the tribe went silent. Even the traffic fell silent.

"Today has been a dreadful day for us all. But we must all try and forget it ever happened but in a way we can not forget the death of out beloved tribe member, Exotica. Sure she only came once every year but she was still a Jelicle. She helped raise up Coricopat and Tantomile as if they were her own. But with that we must let her have a peaceful burial." Old D told the other cats calmly. The rest of the tribe bowed their heads down to say they understand. Then Mungojerrie could feel that anger and hate build up as attention came to him. Old Deuteronomy walked up to him and then faced Coricopat and Tantomile but didn't direct the speech to them. "Mungojerrie did not take the collar from Bombalurina but unforgivably did do the biggest crime for cats. He did in fact kill Exotic. He admitted it but he didn't write on the wall in Bombalurina's den as he can't read or write in human." Mungojerrie heard all the hisses coming from all the other. He looked over to Rumpelteazer, who was crying her eyes out. Then as if on cue Coricopat and Tantomile took her away. Old Deuteronomy towered over Mungojerrie. "Mungojerrie you are hereby banished from the Jelicle tribe and not to return until you can prov that you are good." With that Munkustrap took hold on Mungojerrie and dragged him off to the entrance. To Mungoerrie surprise Munkustrap said to him before he left "One day Mungojerrie. You will be allowed back here and we will all welcome you again."

* * *

Mungojerrie walked the streets till night fall. He still didn't know why he admitted to killing Exotica but every time he thought about her he saw the ginger tabby whispering to him. But this time he couldn't make out what the cat was saying. So he kept walking until he got to a alley near Victoria Grove. He caught a few rats but they were to thin to fill him up. After he ate them he curled up into a ball. He thought that he would have to get used to this, Not having very much food and no comforting bed to cuddle up into. After a couple of hours Mungojerrie drifted off to sleep. His dream didn't help him to forget. In his dream a massive battle was going on in the Junkyard all of the toms were fighting but hardly any of the queens. But he did see Demeter next to Munkustrap as a ginger tom was walking closer. Then he saw his self in battle. But he wasn't fighting on the jelicle side. He was fighting on the enemies side, he was battling Admetus. His hand went forward into Admetus's face and created a giant scar on his cheek. Admetus sunddenly yelped in pain as another tom had stabbed him in the back. Mungojerrie saw the brown eyed tom fall to the ground in a pool of blood. But Mungojerrie couldn't bare to see all his friends die but before he could say anything Mungojerrie awoke. He found that he was still in the alley way near Victoria Grove. He heard his stomach growl in hunger. So he glanced around the alley for some food but instead of finding food he saw a white and black tom staring at him.

"Hello" Mungojerrie said at the tom, trying not to sound scared. But the tom just looked at him. Mungojerrie sensed that the tom was just a bit curious about him. "I'm Mungojerrie. And what your name?" The tom came out of the dark and examined Mungojerrie.

"My name is Quaxo Mistoffelees. But others just call me Misto." The tom whispered to Mungojerrie. Now that he had come out of the darkness he saw that Misto was frighted but not of him. "Why are you out here, you should be at the junkyard, comforting you sister." Mungojerrie looked at the tom with disbelief how did he know that he had a sister. And how did he not know that he had be banned by the Jelicle tribe, from what he remembered he was sure the whole city knew. After a moment of staring Misto got up to leave but Mungo pulled him back. "How did you know I had a sister?"

"Well. You are quite famous around these parts. You know, for being cat burglars." Misto replied. A loud crash was heard above the two toms, Mungojerrie tried to look brave but he was more jumpy then ever. He turned his face to Misto and saw that he had taken cover under a bin. Just as Mungo took a step towards the black and white cat another cat came and blocked his way. Mungo glanced at the intruder and saw that it was the one cat he had hoped he wouldn't run into. _Macavity, _Mungo knew he should of took off but he couldn't bring himself to leave the other tom there.

"Long time no see Mungojerrie" Macavity said to to Mungo. Mungojerrie was surprised at how Macavity hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"What do you want Macavity. Can't you see I'm busy." Mungojerrie hissed. With that Macavity grabbed Mungo by the throat. But soon Macavity realized that someone else was watching. He let go of Mungo, who dropped to the floor with a thud, and scanned the area. Then he saw the little black and white fluff ball under the bin. Mungojerrie noticed and tried to stop Macavity from going up to him but instead Macavity swiped his hand at Mungo. Mungo then dropped to the floor, still conscious. Macavity leaned in toward the young tom and grabbed him from the scruff of his neck. Mistoffelees cried in pain as Macavity drew blood from his hind leg. As he did so he whispered to the tom. "Don't ever run off again Quaxo. I don't appreciate worrying about you". Misto nodded his head and Macavity let him go but he didn't run off instead he just stayed next to Macavity and licked his wound. Mungojerrie looked up from where he was laying and saw that Macavity was walking rather slowly towards him. Mungo tried to get up but his body wouldn't allow it, he felt that he was stuck to the floor. When he looked up again he saw that Macavity was right next to him devilishly smiling at him.

"Ah Mungo seems to me you have met my nephew Quaxo. He has quite a fascinating feature about him, you see he is magical just like myself. We make the perfect team. And now the problem is that I also need a cat who usually can't be caught and very good at stealing things, Like yourself. What do you say?" Macavity told Mungo.

"Why would I want to join you?" Mungo hissed back half expecting Macavity to tear him to shreds.

"Well if you don't I could always go and kill your sister and her friends. You know Electra, Jemima, Etcetera. And how can I forget about Victoria." Mungojerrie saw Misto ears prick up as soon as he said the name, how could Macavity nephew know about Victoria. But Mungo had other thing to think about then Misto. Like the fact if he doesn't work for Macavity his sister would be dead.

"Alright, I'll do it but as long as none of the other Jelicles come to harm" Mungo spat and Macavity. Even though he saw Misto telling him to say no.

"Fine none of the Jelicles will come to harm. Are you ready then, Mungojerrie" Mungo nodded his head. "QUAXO Come on" Misto rushed to his side trying not to look in Mungo's eyes. Mungojerrie followed closely behind.


	5. Macavity's warehouse

**I do not own cats (sorry if part of LND comes into this i am currently watching it) I do own Balin and Eric (OC's)**

* * *

When Macavity's warehouse finally came into sight Mungojerrie gave a sigh out. He wasn't used to walking half way across London, he usually stayed near the Junkyard when he went stealing. They were still walking when Misto fell to the ground, it was the first time he was allowed out of the warehouse and seeing how tired he was it might of been the last. He got back up to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the warehouse. Misto was out of sight and probably in his den asleep by the time Macavity passed security. Mungo was getting questioned on way he was here.

"Ha, look who has joined us Balin, Non other but a Jelicle." Shouted the Tom who stood before Mungo.

"You're right thats that kitten who stole your watch, Eric" Balin told Eric.

"Tell me where's your hot sister, Teazer?" Balin asked coming closer to Mungo with his claws drawn out.

"You stay away from my sister or i swear i will kill you." Mungojerrie threatened. Balin was outraged by Mungo tone so he took a swipe at him but was caught by Macavity's paw.

"Now thats not the way we treat are guests, is it Balin?" Macavity hissed at the tom, every second digging his claws into Balin's fur. Finally drawing blood Balin answered Macavity once he saw the ruby red blood stain his white and brown fur.

"No sir." Balin gulped Macavity had never done this to him but he tried to act as brave as possible.

"Good, Now come on Mungojerrie need to show you to your room" Mungojerrie hissed at Balin then started to walk with Macavity. He knew why Mac had helped him but thats not the way it should be. Mungo should of fought him off instead of cowering behind Macavity. At least he knew Macavity had his back.

"You do that I won't have your back all the time, just this once." Macavity snapped, Mungojerrie quickly came away from his thoughts and wondered how Macavity knew what he was thinking.

"I magical Mungojerrie, Like them twins at the Junkyard, I can read minds." Macavity answered the unspoken question.

They finally stopped at a door with rustic hinges.

"Right Mungojerrie, this will be your room, that is until either you disobey be or i have no need for you, go and get rested i will need you in the morning" Macavity told the tom as he opened the door. Mungojerrie stepped into the room and had a quick look around. He saw that there was just a tattered old mattress as his bed and candles in the room. But there was hardly any other light as the window had all been boarded up.

"You better get used to it Jerrie. And here is a little gift to remind you of home." Macavity pulled a brown little box out of no where and began to open the lid. "I am sure that you will like it." Macavity opened the lid fully and watched Mungojerrie face turn to anger.

"How dare you, you said that you won't hurt any of them." Mungojerrie hissed.

"No i promised not to hurt them physically not emotionally" Macavity corrected. He threw the box to the ground and slammed the door. Mungojerrie picked up the box, he started sobbing, he really missed her now.

* * *

**At the Junkyard**

It was the early hours of the morning. Skimble had just come back from the night train, when all of a sudden a voice boomed in the junkyard, it was Teazer "WHERE'S MA PEARLS" She came out running out off her den straight into the clearing. Skimble looked and his daughter's tear stained fur, he had never seen her like this. Soon Munkustrap and Demeter came out of their den only to see the calico crying in a heap on the floor. Munkustrap carefully made his way to her, though this was hard as he was only half awake.

"Are you okay Teazer?" Munkustrap asked her.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Everything in my life is falling apart." Teazer cried. Skimble had made his way over to his daughter with Jennyanydots. Skimble hadn't been at the Junkyard for awhile because of his owner's moaning about strays cats having fleas.

"Why is everything in your life falling apart? You still have us Teazer." Skimble consoled his daughter "You even have a brother here to help you" This comment made Teazer cry even more. Jennyanydots took her daughter and led her into the clinic to calm down.

"What just happened?" Skimble looked at Munkustrap for his answers. But Munkustrap kept quiet. "WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME"

"Because he is afraid of what you would say after" A voice said from the back of Skimble.

"What do you mean Tugger" Skimble inquired

"Well its about Mungojerrie, he...erm..he..."

"Spit it out Tugger"

"HekilledExotica" Tugger told Skimble at a very fast speed

"Tugger I can't understand you say it slower"

"OK, He ... killed ..." Tugger said very slowly

"He killed Exotica, Skimble" Munkustrap told the tom. Skimble looked dumbfounded how can his son kill another Jelicle. Tugger just did a sigh of relief he didn't have to tell Skimble anymore.

"He couldn't of done." Skimble just couldn't accept it. How could his own son for whom he raised kill another cat. Mungo hardly had strength to walk to Victoria Grove that's why he stayed in the Junkyard

"I am so sorry Skimble," Munkustrap put his paw on the tom's shoulder and led him to the clinic.

When they got into the clinic Jennyanydots was comforting her daughter which was hard because Teazer had never shown any emotion and Jenny never had to comfort her, so it was all new to her. She heard Skimble and Munku come in and told Rumpelteazer to stay where she was. Skimble took a seat on one of the beds as he was in a state of shock and could hardly walk, while Munkustrap told Jenny what had happened. Soon after Rumpelteazer walked in to where Skimble was and sat on his bed.

"Are you okay, father?" She asked her father who now was as pale as a ghost.

"Yes Teazer i'm fine . I just can't believe what he has done, he would never kill another cat, would he?" Skimble said half talking to himself and half to Teazer.

"He didn't kill Exotica, i know because i saw her die" Teazer whispered to her father not wanting to be heard by Jenny or Munkustrap. Skimble looked up to his daughter and that the queen was scared and he was too. If she told him that she killed Exotica he was sure that he would die there on the spot, well at least slip into a coma.

"Who was it Teazer?" Skimble asked he wanted the truth right now. Teazer opened her mouth to speak but no word came out. "Don't keep me waiting, tell me" Skimble voice was angry and Teazer sensed it but she couldn't tell him.

"It was ..." Teazer stopped she couldn't she was about to tell on the tom she loved and she really wanted to protect him.

"What are you doing Teazer, I told you to rest in the other room, now go" Jenny had walked in with Munkustrap close at hand. She looked over at Skimble who was quite angry about getting interrupted. Teazer nodded to her mother and walked out of the room, while she did she dropped a crumbled up bit of paper at Skimble legs. He was about to pick it up when Jenny came closer he left on the ground.

"You should stay in the clinic tonight Skimble. You don't look to well. If you need me I will be with Teazer." And with that Jenny left to Teazer. Skimble looked at Munkustrap, he thought if he tells him on what Teazer had told him they might be able to Mungojerrie back. But he decided not to until Teazer was ready.

"Night Skimble, I will be back in a couple of hours." Then Munku turned to leave. Once he did do he picked up the note.

_The tom who did kill Exotica is the Tom i love and i will never hand him in that easily. Mungojerrie will be back and can just feel it but for now i'm hoping he is safe. _

Skimble felt rage in his head. How can Teazer be in love with a tom who has killed a cat, it was outrages. Then he remembered what Teazer had said, her life was falling apart, well now so was his.


	6. Mystic's Talk

**Sorry to inform you but i don't own CATS.**

* * *

**Macavity's warehouse**

How could Macavity steal Teazer's pearls, they mean so much to her. Mungojerrie thought but the more he thought the more he felt like he needed to cry. He started to wonder on what the Junkyard is doing now, probably searching for Teazer pearls, knowing her she won't let anyone go to sleep with out her pearls round her neck. But then they would all blame him for it and never let him back in the yard. He needed to do something but what. He couldn't go back to the Junkyard because Macavity would try and kill him. He was stuck in this room with no obvious way of escaping. Then the idea struck him, why not connect to them Mystic twins, sure he admitted killing their best and only friend but... who was he kidding they will never answer him.

"Best and only friend, Jerrie, how can you say that?" Mungo looked around the room he was in but he didn't see anyone there. He decided it was his imagination tricking him.

"Its me Jerrie, Coricopat, I heard that you wanted to connect with one of us. I wasn't going to connect but i know you didn't kill Exotica," Cori told the calico in his mind.

"Then why didn't you stop them from kicking me out?" Mungojerrie questioned but he got no reply to the question. After awhile of silence Cori spoke up.

"Where are you Mungo? I can't get reading on where you are" Coricopat said in concern, no matter what Jerrie said about best and only friend he was still Jerrie's friend and Exotica.

"Well... erm I kind of know who killed Exotica and I kind of agreed to work for him" Mungo answered. Cori knew who this somebody was and couldn't believe he had agreed to work for him.

"WHAT, how could you work for him, well now you won't have a hard time with this, The person who killed Exotica is also the tom which Teazer loves, I heard her mind going over weather or not she should tell Skimble. Who is also breaking down." Cori shouted at Mungo, who was the one now who was in the state of shock.

"I worked for him for a reason you do know, he said that no harm would come to you or the other Jelicles if i obey him." Mungo said back to Cori ignoring the fact that Teazer was in love with Macavity. "Anyway I wanted to know about Teazer pearls."

"How do you know shes missing them?"

"Well I kind of have them" Mungo mumbled in his mind while playing with the shiny pearls.

"How, you wasn't even in the Junkyard when she lost them."

"Macavity stole them, he gave them to me to remind me of home." Mungo answered he had to try and stop himself crying because they did remind him of home especially Teazer.

"WHO YOU TALKING TO JERRIE" Macavity's voice boomed in his head, damn he had been caught. Cori heard the voice to but decided to keep quite for Jerrie's sake.

"No-one Macavity" Jerrie lied he couldn't be caught, if he was he would me punished and so would the Jelicles and Misto.

"Good. I coming in to give your assignment," Macavity told the ginger tom. As soon as he was sure Macavity was out of his mind he told Cori to stay and listen. When Cori had said that he would listen in the rustic door swung open.

"Ha, look at him,boss with his paws cradling Teazer's pearls," Brown and white tom known as Balin had come with Macavity. Macavity looked straight into Balin's eyes.

"Shut up, Balin, you know your mission, go carry it out." Macavity glared at the the tom as he walked out. Mungojerrie saw that he was shaking a bit but still he left with another word. Macavity quickly turned to Mungojerrie. Mungo quickly got up from the cold floor.

"YOU LIED TO ME MUNGOJERRIE" Macavity growled.

"What, you can't prove anything" Mungo shouted back, he wasn't that much afraid of Macavity himself but the magic that he carried.

"You think I can't prove that you was talking that mystic, Coricopat. You will see what I do to those who betray later but for now I need you to go pick pocketing." Macavity had him, he knew that he was talking to Cori, he probably listened in.

"What do you want me to pick pocket?" Mungojerrie asked. He was good at stealing so he didn't mind to go pick pocketing as long as it wasn't at the other side of London.

"Well one of my new Hench cats has this, well, brown queen which I would absolutely love to have. The cats is called Plato, the queen will be some where near him."

"Plato's here?" Mungojerrie knew Plato from the Junkyard but didn't expect him to be here. Macavity just walked away signaling that Mungo should follow.

* * *

**Before At the Junkyard.**

"MUNKUSTRAP, I have just talked to Mungojerrie, he's in danger" Coricopat ran straight through the Junkyard clearing just to get to the Procter, who taking a cat nap on the big tyre. Cori was stilling running when he realized he was going to fast and was going to crash straight into Munku. And that he did. Munkustrap jumped nearly five feet in the air and landed straight on top of Cori.

"What on the everlasting cat was you doing, can't you see I was sleeping" Munkustrap hissed at Cori, who was wincing in pain.

"I was trying to wake you up, I have some news." Cori motioned his tail to tell Munkustrap to get off him. When Munku finally got the message he sat up.

"What news" Munkustrap now wanted to know more or at least hear it then go back to cat nap. Jennyanydots, Skimble and Teazer was now coming closer to the pair on the tyre. Jennyanydots was carrying an ice pack in her paw.

"It's about Mungojerrie, Macavity's forced him to say that he killed Exotica when really it was him." Coricopat told the group but winced a little when Jenny put the ice pack on his growing bruise. Skimble looked at Teazer, Macavity was the tom she loved, now he knew his life was falling apart. Cori heard Skimble's thought and decided to tell Munkustrap about it.

"Munkustrap, Teazer love Macavity that why she didn't tell you the truth of who killed Exotica." Cori told the grey tabby. Munkustrap looked in disbelief at Teazer. She then ran off into the clinic crying. Skimble ran after her.

"Where's Mungojerrie now?" Munkustrap asked Cori who was trying to stop Jenny from putting anymore cold things on his wound.

"He's with Macavity at his warehouse, before you curse him, he did for us, to keep us safe" Cori quickly said as he moved away from Jenny. "But Macavity heard our conversation so i had to lose the connection."

"Thanks Cori, Jenny get all the kittens in the clinic just in case Macavity comes, i'll set out a rescue mission for Mungojerrie" Munkustrap told Jenny. Jenny nodded to him to say that she understood but she waited until the conversation had finished to round the kittens up.

"I'll help" Coricopat told Munkustrap. Though Cori wasn't in any condition to walk to Macavity warehouse he still wanted to help.

"No, we need you to make sure the kittens are safe, Tantomile will come with us. Plus you are in no condition to walk half way across London." Munkustrap told Cori with a slight tone of a solider.

"Come on Coricopat, we need to get some more ice packs for them bruises of yours" Jenny instructed.

"No more cold things please Jenny" The Mystic moaned. By the time they were in the clinic Munkustrap was wondering how to get the other Jelicles to the clearing. As he thought Alonzo and The Rum Tum Tugger had quietly gotten behind him.

"BOO!" Tugger screamed into his brothers ear. Munkustrap again jumped five feet in the air but he didn't land on Tugger, which he really wanted to.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Munkustrap hissed, he wasn't in the mood for talking to his brother.

"Touchey" Tugger and Alonzo both let out a snicker but stopped as soon as Munkustrap gave them the death glare.

"What hurt you so bad that you can't have fun?" Tugger asked. Alonzo slapped Tugger on the back of his head.

"Thank you Alonzo, now can you both bring all the Jelicles to the clearing i have some news for them" Munkustrap ordered the pair. They both did as they were told to and brought every single Jelicle cat to the clearing. Munkustrap asked for quiet in the tribe.

"We now know who actually killed Exotica..."

"Yeah that no good son of a pollicle Mungojerrie," Admetus interrupted. He looked over to where Teazer was and found her huddled up in her father's fur crying "Sorry Teazer."

"Admetus don't interrupt me... But no it wasn't Mungojerrie" Munkustrap was interrupted again but only with sighs of disbelief. "It was Macavity, he tricked Mungojerrie into saying it was him."

"Why would Macavity do that" Jellylorum shouted out so Munkustrap could hear her.

"I don't know but Macavity has him now, that why I'm setting a rescue team out. All of the kittens, Jellylorum, Demeter, Jennyanydots, Teazer and Coricopat will stay in the clinic. Alonzo and Tugger will act as guard, just in case Macavity comes here."

"Woah, me as guard. No way, If i stay here Bomba will have to stay here." Tugger smiled one of his famous Tugger smiles at Bomba which made Etcetera scream and faint.

"Fine Bombaulrina can stay here." Munkustrap sighed he kind of wanted Tugger to spend more time entertaining the kits instead of himself. Though Tugger wanted to go on this mission with them not stay in the Junkyard looking after his fans, they were supposed to look after him.

"Everyone else, we have to get to Macavity warehouse. Move out" Munkustrap kind of liked the idea of sounding like the military. Tugger walked up to Bomba with one of his _sexy_ grins as he like to call it.

"How about we ditch the Kittens and make some of our own" Bomba giggled at the suggestion but Jennyanydots had heard and was dragging Tugger of by the ear.

* * *

**On the way to the Warehouse**

The ten cats walking together in the streets was astonishing to the human crowd. All they heard was the humans saying they are cute and oooh' and ah's. Like they don't think cats can get on. Munkustrap was really getting annoyed with this.

"Right if one more human says we are cute, i swear I will scratch their eyes out" Everyone laughed at his remarked, sure it was getting on there nerves too but its annoying the gray tabby more.

While they were navigating their way around the alley ways, a fluff ball came running up to them. As soon as he spotted the Jelicles he froze. He had never met this many.

"He...hello my name is ... M...Misto." The Tuxedo bowed.

"Hello Misto, my name is Munkustrap and we are searching for my brother's Warehouse" He replied to the Tom with a gentle voice.

"If you mean Macavity then its just a couple of blocks down. Please be careful i don't want anyone to get hurt especially my sister" Misto was scared on what Macavity had in store for them, he knew they would come but all the Jelicle weren't there.

"Whos your sister, maybe we could help her get away from Macavity" Asparagus suggested.

"She's called Victoria, she lives with you, I got caught by my uncle but she escaped." Misto told the group of Jelicles.

"Right, well then Asparagus will take you to the Junkyard to see her, the rest of us will continue for Macavity's warehouse." Munkustrap said as the nodded to Asparagus. Asparagus saluted him and took the Tuxedo back to the Junkyard.

It was while until they had to step back on the main street which made Munkustrap angry. He had just been called cute again. When the reached the warehouse, most of the cats thought it was abandoned by the way the windows were broken and replaced with cardboard.

"Are you sure this the right place Munkustrap?" Asked Skimble, nervously, he was dreading to see the cat which his daughter loved and his son now worked for.

"Yes this the place," Munkustrap confirmed he had been in Macavity's warehouse before to save Demeter. He remembered there was hardly any cats working for him but that was two years ago, when they reached the Warehouse Munkustrap saw that the number of cats there had grown in the last two years. He recognized the two toms sat at security.

"Alright we aren't going to get through the front door, Balin and Eric are there" Munkustrap whispered to the group of cats. Although he knew that they were both a bit dopey and let anything through the door if they said the right thing. That gave him an idea.

"Plato, Cassandra come here. Plato I what you to pretend to be a Hench cat with Cassandra then at midnight you can come and let us in. Understood." Munkustrap explained to the pair. The pair both did as they were instructed to but they didn't see how it could work, Macavitys not dumb. They walked up the guards as casually as they could.

"Newcomers eh, what you doing 'ere then?" Balin asked the pair of which he had never seen in his life.

"We work for Macavity, seriously you've never seen us, we come out here everyday." Cassandra growled. She was good at tricking toms who haven't met her. Plato was impressed he would never of been able to be a convincing Hench cat.

"Right, you can go through then, since you already know your way around and all" Balin stepped back in fear he didn't like it when queens growled at him.

When they were a safe distance away from any of the Hench cats Plato let out a breath which he hadn't realized he was keeping. Cassandra was still playing her part as a Hench cat, as they didn't know who was watching them and didn't want to be caught out. Cassandra looked around the massive warehouse then back at Plato, who was now sprawled out on the floor. Cassandra kicked his leg and stood on his tail.

"OW what was that for?"

"For making me do all the talking" Cassandra hissed playfully. It was the first time she had ever spoke to Plato and already he was a jerk.

"Well you got the sass queen I haven't, plus you would make a pretty good Hench cat if bully toms." Plato mumbled as he got closer to the end. Now all they had to do was find Mungojerrie and get the hell out of there before Cassandra started to beat him up. He walked of in one direction and shortly after Cassandra followed. Little did they know Macavity was watching their every step.


	7. Failed Rescue

**Don't own cats. :(**

* * *

Mungojerrie was walking around the Warehouse, hoping not to bump into Plato or the brown queen. He worked out a scent to follow which he knew wasn't Plato's. Little did the calico know Plato and Cassandra needed to find him. At one point Mungojerrie thought he could smell Cassandra but once again he lost the scent.

"Look at him Eric, trying to find them new Hench-cats" Jerrie had now got sick of Balin, how he kept sneaking up on him and bullying him. He remembered he was the reason why Teazer and him left.

"What do you want Balin?" Mungojerrie spun around. He noticed a brown queen behind him and smelt Cassandra once again.

"Believe this is what Macavity sent you for." Balin threw the hissing queen at Mungojerrie. "The tom she was with was more than happy to give her up, after one or two fights."

Mungojerrie whispered a 'sorry' to Cassandra and turned back to Balin. "Where's the tom now?" Mungojerrie really wanted to know where one of his best friends was and why the hell he was here.

"I'll take care of that bastard, you take this beauty up to Macavity." Balin chuckled, he was finally warming up to Jerrie, he could tell this because they wasn't fighting on the floor yet. Balin saluted Jerrie and walked off to the punishment room. When Balin was out of sight Cassandra broke the silence which was lurking in the air.

"What does Macavity want with me?" Cassandra asked the calico, nervously, Jerrie just stared at her. It was enough to make Cassandra angry and with that she grabbed hold of the toms tail and flipped him on his back.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, CALICO. NOW ANSWER" Cassandra screamed at the pained tom.

"I don't know okay. All he did was ask me to fetch you to his office." Cassandra helped the tom up.

"So you gonna take me there" Cassandra instructed the tom. Mungojerrie signaled his paw to make Cassandra walk in front. He never really liked Cassandra for how mysterious she was but now he knew he absolutely hated her. They walked in silence to Macavity's office, they did get lost a few times but they finally made it. Jerrie knocked on the door and waited for the word 'enter' which came shortly after. When the two cats walked in Mungojerrie knew that Macavity had a clean up, you could actually see his desk.

"Mungojerrie wait outside. I'll call you in when I'm ready." Mungojerrie refused the instruction he didn't want Cassandra to get hurt, he may not like her but he did care for her. "OUT" Macavity shot lighting at him. Mungo looked down at his fur which had been burnt and decided he didn't need another warning. He quickly ran out of the door and slammed it in response to the lighting bolt.

He sat down cleaning his wounds when he heard Cassandra scream in pain. What was Macavity doing to her. He listened in for any clue on what he was doing but all he heard was her yelling him to stop of cry's of pain. Mungojerrie just couldn't take it. He got to his feet and opened the door and saw Macavity raping Cassandra. He nearly threw up at the sight but he had to keep it in. He ran straight into the Napoleon of crime and pinned him against the wall. Macavity just smirked at him.

"Mungojerrie, you do know its rude to walk in without knocking." Macavity laughed. "We were having fun wasn't we Cassandra" Cassandra hissed at him, she was to weak to go punch him in the stomach as she wanted to do.

"Don't touch her ever again Macavity, what has she ever done to you." Mungojerrie dug his claws into Mac's skin but i didn't bleed. Macavity then got sick of the tom holding him back and decided to pin Jerrie to wall instead. In one split second Jerrie was flatted against the wall, he know knew that Macavity was ten times stronger than him.

"You betrayed me and this is what happens i hurt one of your little Jelicle friends." Macavity tightened his grip on the hissing tom and dug his claws in just Mungo did to him. The only difference is that Macavity actually drew blood. Mungojerrie screamed in pain, he didn't know what to do, he tried telling Cassandra to run but she was to weak and shook up to do so. Macavity then dropped him on the ground, he had learnt his lesson about betrayal. He walked over to Cassandra and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and threw her into the corridor. Waiting outside was one of Macavity hench cats, he took the queen to her new home in Macavity warehouse. Macavity then turned to Mungojerrie and told him to go back to his room. He did so quietly. He couldn't help but wonder where Plato was or where they had taken Cassandra. He did finally realize that, that was supposed to be a rescue mission but it didn't turn out that well.

* * *

**Jelicles outside the Warehouse**

Everyone new that the two cats had got in the warehouse with no trouble at all but they were still worried if Macavity had already found out about the plan. The hench cats may be dumb but Macavity definitely wasn't. Munkustrap made sure that Tanto was reading Cassandra's and Plato's thought all the way through the mission. Plato wasn't happy about and kept blocking her out. Which made Munkustrap worry more.

It had been a while since Tanto had lost connection with Plato and Cassandra wasn't helping.

"Gosh why can't Cori do this, Cassandra is getting on my nerves. She keeps chatting to me about how much of a jerk Plato is and how much she loves Tugger. She like Etcetera." Tanto whispered to others, it was obvious it was annoying her.

"So won't Plato let you back in?" Questioned Munkustrap.

"Nope, but I rather talk to him instead of Cassandra." She faked laughed. She would rather be back at the Junkyard then talk to either of them.

"Check in with Coricopat, we need to know whats happening in the Junkyard." Munkustrap ordered.

"Finally" Tanto sighed. She told Cassandra that she had to lose connection to get updates on the Junkyard.

"Hey Cori, hows the Junkyard?" Tanto asked her brother's mind.

"It's fine. The kittens are all asleep, Tugger and Bomba have gone of back to his den for the night, though it was hard to get Etcetera of his leg , Jenny wants me to stay overnight in the clinic and Teazer is sat crying her eyes out by the fire. She won't talk to me. A new tom has come with Asapragus and met Victoria, who seemed more then happy to see him. So overall its normal" Cori said back to his sister. He broke connection because Jenny had told him to get some more sleep. Tanto came back to reality and told Munkustrap and the other on what her brother had said.

"I knew i shouldn't of left Teazer alone." Skimble broke down into a cry, he couldn't cope with his daughter crying all the time. Munkustrap put a comforting paw on Skimble's shoulder.

"Connect back with Cassandra, we need to know if they've found Mungojerrie yet." Munkustrap said to Tanto. She sighed but did as she was told. She was ready for the Tugger conversation and the rant about Plato. But she couldn't get the connection, all she got was a picture of Cassandra being harassed by Macavity. Then after she saw that Mungojerrie had ran in and pinned Macavity on the wall. Soon after that she had lost connection all together. She told the rest of the tribe what she saw. They were all disgusted in Macavity behavior. Tumblebrutus looked around the group. Why were they all thinking about Cassandra.

"What about Plato, where is he?" Tumble shouted out. He was loud enough that even the hench cats acting as guards turned around. Luckily for the Jelicles they ignored the direction of the sound and went about their own business. Everyone stared at Tumble, he on the other hand didn't get what he did wrong.

"Someones stopping me getting to Plato, well that or he's blocked me out again." Tanto looked down at the floor, they have lost two Jelicles in one night. "Wait, Cassandras letting me through." The other Jelicles looked at her, they needed to know weather they were safe or not.

After, what seemed like an eternity, Tanto spoke up.

"Right, Cassandra has been locked away in some kind of cell but she say that Mungojerrie saved her life, she dosen't know where Plato is but the last she saw him he was being beaten up by a hench cat called Simiz. Then the other cat Balin took her to Mungojerrie. Who took her to Macavity." She let out a breath after the whole sentence, this is why she hardly spoke to other, they were all just staring at her.

"So Mungojerrie got her in trouble and then saved her." Admetus remarked. Tanto nodded her head.

"So is he the hero or the bad guy?" Tumble then asked, he couldn't have two bad guys in one mission. They didn't have that in the Rumpus cat comics.

"He is not the bad guy. He didn't know what Macavity wanted with her, but what Cassandra told me about what Macavity had said, meant it was a punishment for Jerrie." Tanto said to the annoying toms.

Munkustrap looked at the two toms who asked the questions and then back at the night sky. "We better be heading back, the hench cats start their work at night. If we stay they will find us within the hour." Munkustrap headed of back to the Junkyard he was glad that Mungojerrie was still alive but sad and a bit guilty that Cassandra and Plato had been caught.


	8. Kittens!

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

**Junkyard**

The group of Jelicles walked into the clearing, Alonzo looked up from where he was sitting. He noticed that Cassandra nor Plato was there. It was obvious that they haven't found Mungojerrie. He felt his concern building up inside of him, Cassandra still wasn't there.

"Where's Cassandra, Why isn't she with you?" Alonzo feared, he just mated with Cassandra, she can't be gone.

"She's fine, she just got caught by Macavity hench cats, so did Plato." Munkustrap declared. He was mad at himself for even letting Cassandra and Plato into Macavity's hideout.

"WHY did you leave her there. Why didn't you save her" Alonzo broke down into a cry. His mate was at the hands of Macavity. There was no telling on what he would do to her. Munkustrap looked at the crying tom in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but think it was his fault.

"We couldn't save her, we would of been caught. Then Macavity would have access to the Junkyard." Munkustrap comforted his friend. The other Jelicles heard the group coming back and decided to join them in the clearing.

"Did you find Mungojerrie?" Jenny asked Skimble, she was missing her son an awful lot. Skimble simply shook his head and held Jenny in his arms.

"Our mission wasn't successful, instead of rescuing Mungojerrie we lost, Cassandra and Plato." Munkustrap announced to the tribe of cats. The fluff ball known as Misto sat down next to Victoria. Comforting her as she wept. Skimble,Jenny and Teazer walked back into their den. They were tired and sad that their son/brother had not been found yet. They were nearly in their den when Demeter screamed out

"MACAVITY" she took off back to her den. The other Jelicles looked around. The napoleon of crime was no where to be seen. Then a piercing laugh made all the kittens run off for cover. Munkustrap signaled Alonzo took guard the kittens, while him and Asparagus guarded to the main clearing. Everyone else went with Alonzo to find where the kittens had gone.

"Only two on guard duty, Munkustrap" Macavity laughed threateningly as he walked into the Junkyard. Balin and Simiz walking behind him, with another tom in between them. Munkustrap hissed at the ginger tom. Alonzo stepped back in fear.

"What are you doing here?" growled Munkustrap. He was ready to attack but still he needed to hear Macavity out. Macavity stepped forward. He extended his claws from his paws and started cleaning them.

"Don't hurt 'em boss, It least not yet." Simiz requested.

"Don't worry Simiz, i wasn't planning to, I was just going to give your tom back." Macavity glared at the two hench cats, who threw the Tom forward.

"What about Cassandra, where is she?" Alonzo asked Macavity, he wanted his mate back and would do anything to get her.

"She's sticking with me, we still have things to do together, if you get my drift." And with that Macavity and his hench cats left.

Looking down at the tom in front of them Munkustrap noticed it was Plato. His body was bruised in multiple place and his fur was covered in cuts, some deeper than others. Plato coughed which was a relief to Munkustrap, it least he knew he was alive. "What happened?" Alonzo then asked, Plato opened his eyes.

"I was trying to save Cassandra... When these toms surrounded me. They told me to release Cassandra into their capable paws, I refused then they started to beat me up. Once i was to weak to get up and protect Cassandra, they took her." He said shakily. Alonzo once again broke down in tears. Munkustrap wondered way he was crying, sure Cassandra was with Macavity but she can look after herself. Alonzo on the other hand was crying because of what she had said to him days before Exotica died. These word stayed in his head;_ 'I'm pregnant Alonzo, with 3 kittens'_ He was so scared that he would never see his kits again or they would end up dead before they lived.

* * *

**Macavity's Warehouse.**

Cassandra was thrown into a cell of some sort, she could hear multiple queens crying. Some was crying for more food and others screamed that they couldn't cope. She wasn't going to give into Macavity that easily. She knew that he wanted her to break down but she was going to stay positive, the Jelicles are going to save her, right.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Eric spoke to Cassandra, he didn't like queens getting hurt so he tried to put on a nice attitude towards them but he never got one back. Cassandra swiped at him and hissed, she didn't care if he was being nice, he still worked for Macavity. Another hench cat came up and smiled at the queen.

"Don't be mean to him, princess. He's they only one which won't hurt you." Cassandra looked away. She couldn't believe that sh was stuck with two morons. At the same point she felt a kick in her abdomen. She put her paws on her stomach and hummed a little tune. The hench cats were baffled with her behavior and they both walked off. Letting Cassandra to be on her own. That night she cried herself to sleep, hoping that in the morning she would be awake next to Alonzo.

But when she did wake the hope of that had gone. She was still in the mangy old cell. Her 'new' home as Macavity put it. She turned to look around the dim cell. She saw that the napoleon of crime was right in front of her. She didn't retreat back nor did she stand up, she just stayed eyes locked on his every movement.

"Morning Cassandra, sleep well." She couldn't believe it, he was actually being nice to her.

"Where's Plato?" she hissed at the tom before-her. Macavity stepped closer to her and knelt down. He began stroking her abdomen.

"He's back at the Junkyard. Alonzo will be impressed, when are you due?" Macavity asked the shaking queen. He was touching her stomach, he had found her weakness.

"Three weeks time." She answered, not wanting Macavity to dig his claws in her belly. "Why have you let Plato go and not me?" She felt like this question needed to be answered.

"More hench cats." He stated and pointed to the swelling belly. Cassandra backed off, she didn't want her kittens to become mean like Macavity, their uncle was not to be mentioned in their lives. Macavity got up, he was proud of himself. He has new hench cats coming and another frighted queen, nothing could make his life better, well other than a certain black and gold queen.

* * *

**Mungojerrie's room**

Mungojerrie was playing yet again with Teazer's pearls. As he told the story on how she got them in his mind...

* * *

**just to clarify, Alonzo's brothers are Macavity, Tugger and Munkustrap**


	9. Teazer's Pearls

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

** As he told the story on how she got them in his mind...**

It was early in Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's kittenhood. They were the kittens in which everyone was afraid of, well except from Macavity. But for some strange reason Teazer and him had grown quite close. They were always tricking the older cats and stealing from neighboring tribes. Mungojerrie was sent to keep an eye on them both, he didn't like keeping an eye on his younger sister but he had nothing better to do. After a while Jerrie got bored, he got so bored that he went to find the kitten, Tugger. Teazer on the other had was enjoying a game of hide n' seek.

"Right, I'll count and you go hide." Macavity ordered the Calico. So that she did. She raced though the clearing and squeezed into a hole behind the TSE1. Surely Macavity would look there. Teazer then waited for ten more seconds.

"Found ya, now it your turn to count" Macavity was glaring right down at her. She giggled.

"How did you find me so fast?" She asked the tom.

"Well, can't everyone find the queen they like so much." Macavity answered, her face lit up like a Christmas tree at his remark. He was pleased with himself, if anyone knew he had magic he would be kicked out of the tribe. Obviously he didn't really love Teazer, he loved someone completely different, but he had to make Teazer think otherwise. She was his only friend he didn't want her to leave him.

"Teazer its your turn to count." Macavity then instructed. Teazer followed the instruction and began to count to twenty. When she got to twenty, she looked around for the tom. She couldn't see him, she thought to herself that it would be quite stupid of him just to be standing around. She looked all over the Junkyard but still couldn't find him. He was too good at this game. She was now really pissed of at him, she sigh a defeated sigh and shouted "Alright Mac, I give up. Show yourself." With that Macavity jumped down from the highest junk-pile. He laughed at the queen. How she always gave up before even looking for him properly.

"What do you wanna do now?" Macavity asked the queen, who was more then happy to not play that game ever again.

"I'm off to bed, you've tired me out" Teazer stated. Macavity still wanted to play though. He caught her by the wrist and swung her into his arms. Teazer blushed, she had never been this close to the tom she loved. Macavity heard this remark through his mind and dropped her instead.

"You jerk, you don't just lead a queen on then drop her." She shouted at the ginger tom. She could feel a bruise coming up on her head. Now she was really pissed of with him and tired. He looked down at her, he didn't mean to drop her. But he couldn't let her think that he loved her, they were to young to be in love. Macavity though felt like he owned her something. He waved his arms behind his back and a pearl necklace appeared.

"Teazer, I'm truly sorry. I don't know what came over me." He held his paws in front of the dizzy queen and showed her the necklace. She blushed, she did know this was an act of friendship not love but blushed still. She had never received a gift from anyone. And know the tom she loved with all her heart was giving her a pearl necklace. She stood up and allowed Macavity to put the necklace round her neck. After she turned back round to him.

"I know you don't love me, Mac. But i swear that i'll cover for you for life." Macavity smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He would cover her for life as well. "Now can I go back to my den please." Macavity nodded, he was happy that his only friend was going to cover for him for whenever time got hard.

* * *

Rumpelteazer made her way back to her den, which she shared with her family, Skimble,Jenny, Mungojerrie and Etectera. Skimble was waiting outside for her, he was quite cross.

"Where have you been all night. Your mother has already made tea." Skimble scolded his daughter, she knew her curfew was a hour ago.

"I was with Macavity okay. We were playing and time got ahead of us." Teazer told her father. He father didn't like Macavity but if he made his daughter happy he was fine with it. He opened the door for Teazer and Teazer walked through. Before she got to the makeshift kitchen she had to pass the beds which made up Jenny's clinic. Her mother was sat at the table, she was playing cards with Mungo and Etectera was asleep on her lap.

"Teazer darling, you have a bump on your head" Jenny looked over at Teazer, Mungojerrie took this as his chance to see his mothers cards.

"No cheating Mungojerrie" Skimble had caught him. He looked up and noticed something different on Teazer neck.

"Whats that Teazer?" Mungojerrie asked Teazer about the pearls. She looked at them too.

"Oh these, there just a little present form Macavity, for sticking by him through his ups and downs." Teazer stated and walked off to her bedroom.

* * *

**Macavity warehouse. **

All this made Mungojerrie cry. The tom who had gave her the pearls also took them off her.

"JERRIE" Macavity's voice boomed in his head, Mungojerrie jumped in the air. Why does Macavity scare toms like that.

"Because i can" Macavity answered "I actually want to give you and assignment. Its to do with Cassandra." Mungojerrie didn't want to hear anymore about Cassandra. He was already sad enough.

"When she gives birth to her kittens i want you to kill her. We can't have a extra queen in my cells. I need room for a certain Black and gold one." Mungojerrie couldn't kill Cassandra, why would he... Wait did he just say that she was pregnant.

"I certainly did Jerrie" With that Macavity left his mind. But Mungo still couldn't believe it. Cassandra was pregnant, no wonder she was being a jerk before hand. The Jelicles had to save her now!


	10. No Hope

**Don't own Cats**

* * *

Mungojerrie couldn't kill Cassandra, he didn't want to. But if he didn't the Jellicles would come to harm and so would he. He needed a plan and fast. He had to get her out of there before she gave birth.

"Mungojerrie?" A tom spoke behind him. Jerrie spun around only to see that Eric had perched himself on his bed. "Jerrie, I don't want Cassandra to get hurt, we have to break her out." The tom looked really concerned for Cassandra.

"Eric, do you love her?" Mungojerrie asked with concern, if he loved Cassandra maybe he could get her out easier.

"NO, course not, How can I be in love with a queen like that. Plus Macavity would never agree to it." Eric argued although he did love her, he would never be allowed to mate with her. "You got any plans then?" Eric asked the calico.

"No, but we will break her out, trust me." Mungojerrie said with courage, he was certain that Cassandra wasn't to be harmed in any way.

"In my life, you learn that no one can be trusted." Eric scoffed and walked out of the room, he needed to get Cassandra out all by himself and somehow blame Jerrie for it.

"Jerrie, you do know that he actually loves Cassandra." His mind stated, he thought it was Macavity but soon realized it was Coricopat.

"Gah, you scared me Cori, and yes i do know." Mungojerrie told the tom, he didn't know why mind messages were scaring him but it was probably to do with Macavity shouting at him via mind message.

"He's going to break her out on his own, and frame you." Mungojerrie froze how could Eric do that. He was the nicest tom in the warehouse. "I'm leaving now, Macavity's coming." Mungojerrie nodded although he knew Cori couldn't see him.

"Mungojerrie." Jerrie saluted at the napoleon of crime. Macavity nodded, he liked what he saw. "Finally getting used to this place, Jerrie?"

"Yes sir." He had given up all hope, if that Eric was going to blame him for stealing Cassandra his life was as good as over.

"Hmm, okay. I want you to go check up on Cassandra." Mungojerrie nodded and walked towards the cells.

* * *

**Macavity's Cells**

He knew Cassandra's cell was at the bottom, so it would make for an easy escape if the time came to it. But before he came to that cell he noticed that a queen was pleading at his feet. When he got a closer look at her face he noticed it was Jemima. How could she be here, Macavity promised that no Jellicle was to be harmed.

"Jem, are you okay?" Jerrie knelt before the kitten. She was shaking so much, she looked up at Mungojerrie, he could see through the pained eyes that Macavity hadn't been kind to her. Once she realized that he was looking straight into her, she backed off into her cell. Jerrie was now scared, what did Macavity do to her.

As he continued he saw that nearly all the Jellicles were in Macavity cells. Apart from Alonzo, Munkustrap, Demeter and Teazer. Where was his sister, he tried to ask the other but they would talk to him. He looked for Cassandra who was not to be seen, instead of her, it was Eric who was sitting in the cell.

"Mac caught me" He simply stated and walked into a corner of his cell. He didn't care for a moment about Cassandra, he cared more for his sister, where was she? Mungojerrie ran full speed to Macavity office, he wasn't there. Then he remembered a door that Simiz had walked into earlier that week, _The punishment room, _he ran for there. As soon as he came close to the room he heard a queen, she was telling someone to stop it. Mungojerrie couldn't take the pleading much longer. He charged into the room and saw that Demeter had been beaten up in the middle of the room. He was about to help her when a surge of power knocked him to the ground. He started to struggle but Macavity's force was too strong for him. Once he had given up hope for getting free he looked around the room. He saw his sister and Cassandra tied up on one wall and on another he saw Munkustrap and Alonzo.

"Look who's joined Queens and Toms, The murderer Mungojerrie." Declared Macavity. Mungojerrie hissed at him. Jerrie could feel force being lifted of him only to find that he was being tied up next to Munkustrap.

"What happened?" The calico asked. The grey tabby looked up at Macavity then back at Jerrie, his face was badly bruised and his lip was pierced.

"We were heading out on another rescue mission, we had gotten all the way up to Macavity's warehouse and he attacked us, while we was getting attacked so was the Junkyard. So we ended up here." Munku whispered to Jerrie. He had lost all hope of escaping. but Mungojerrie hadn't. Just then a lighting bolt came flying at Jerrie.

"No one talks understand!" Macavity yelled. He walked back over to Demeter and got hold of her neck, she was dragged all the way across to the wall where she was tied up. Everyone had lost hope!

* * *

**Hope you like it as I'm am coming near the end of the chapters but they will be a few more, so don't worry.**


	11. Captured!

**Don't own Cats**

* * *

**Jellicle Junkyard before.**

Munkustrap gathered everyone into the clearing, he needed to set thing straight with Macavity.

"Right, we are starting another rescue mission, we are going to save our missing Jellicles." Munkustrap announced on the group. All other nodded they need to rescue Cassandra and Mungojerrie as soon as possible.

"Right, the kittens,Misto,Cori,Jenny,Jelly,Demeter,Plato and Teazer can stay with Skimble and Asparagus on guard duty" Munkustrap took to the lead and walked out the Junkyard. They decided to go a different way from last time. Even though that it was much longer it was much safer. The Jellicles all helped to navigate the alleyways, Tumblebrutus had brought his comics and was reading them so he kept bumping in to the trash cans.

"Tumble, why have you brought that?" Alonzo asked the young tom. Tumble didn't even acknowledged the tom remark and kept on reading. Admetus who was behind noticed this and decided to teach him a lesson, He got behind the tom and...

"BOO," Admetus screamed at the top of his lungs, he made every other Jellicle turn around but Tumble on the other hand screamed and hid behind a bin,

"Macavity's here" The tom mumbled as he was shaking.

"There's no Macavity, it was just Admetus." Munkustrap glared at Admetus then back at the shaking tom. Admetus held his head down but had to stop himself from laughing.

"What do you mean i'm not here?" Macavity was right in front of them, Tumble backed off to the end of the line. Munkustrap glared at him. "Hmm, another rescue mission, to save Cassandra and her kittens."

"What do you mean kittens?" Munkustrap growled back, he didn't even know that Cassie was pregnant and he didn't really believe it.

"You better believe it Munku, Alonzo didn't tell you." Macavity took a step forward, he had them right where he wanted them. Munkustrap got ready to fight he needed to get Cassie out, he didn't really care if she was pregnant, as long as she was out then everything was alright. Macavity saw Munku go into a fight stance and did the same, but he wasn't going to lose this. With a flash of light all the Jellicles were on the floor, Macavity had won. He transported them all back into his warehouse, this was going to be a surprise to Mungojerrie.

* * *

**Junkyard**

Jenny was glad that Skimble got to stay, she was an emotional wreak, she had to comfort her daughter day in day out and her soon was catnapped by Macavity. Meanwhile she knew that Cassandra was pregnant but she still didn't tell anybody it. She was sat down in the clinic, on her lap was the sleeping Teazer. She looked so relaxed when she was asleep. Cori ran into the clinic he needed to tell Jenny something.

"Jenny,...I... need to tell you something." The puffed out tom said. Jenny looked up at him and showed that she was listening "Macavity wants to use the kittens, to make them into his hench cats. Then he is going to kill Cassandra." Jenny looked in disbelief how could Macavity kill another queen, it was horrible.

"Go tell Tanto, so she can tell Munkustrap." Jenny ordered. Cori shook his head.

"Macavity's caught them, they are in his warehouse." Cori told the older queen, he had to keep strong they still had themselves and Munkustrap is strong enough to beat Macavity.

"Alright, go tell Skimble and Asparagus and get everyone else in here." She instructed. Cori did as he was told, he respected Jenny so much, she had taught him and Tanto how to control the physic abilities and kept them healthy when they first arrived at the Junkyard. It was like she was his second mother. Jenny calmly woke Teazer up, she couldn't be asleep if Macavity might come this way.

"What why?" She asked her mother sleepily. She tried to drift of back to sleep but Jenny hit her.

"We haven't got time for sleeping." Jenny told the calico, she just moaned but did not try to get back to sleep. After a while all of the other Jellicles which were left at the Junkyard gathered in Jenny 's clinic, all looked like they have just been awoke. She saw that Victoria was crying but didn't know why. She made her way toward Victoria.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Jenny asked the crying queen. She looked up at Jenny, she was worried.

"Misto is not here. I'v just got to meet my brother and now he is gone." Victoria hugged Jenny, within a minute, Victoria had cried herself to sleep. Jenny didn't bother waking her up, she needed all the sleep she could get. But why wasn't Misto there, he wasn't at the gathering neither. She decided to let it go, he wasn't even a Jellicle.

"Whats all this?" Balin shouted to the Jellicles, "Were you expecting us?" With that all of the hench cat swarmed to Junkyard, the Jellicles were easily out numbered. "Right, we can do this the easy way or the death way, your choice." All of the Jellicles put their hands up to stay that they surrendered. "You Jellicles are no fun."

All the Jellicles were being lead out when Balin spotted Teazer, "Hey, hot stuff, you want your pearls back." Teazer hissed at him, "No no, princess, you'd better be nice to me, we have your brother." He remarked and hit her in the face. She was going to be his weather she liked it or not.

* * *

**Macavity's warehouse now **

"Thats how we all got here." Munkustrap told Mungojerrie. Jerrie looked over to Teazer and mouthed a 'sorry' she nodded her head to say she understood. Then another lighting bold headed his way this time it burnt his head fur.

"What was that for?" Mungojerrie hissed at Macavity,

"I said no talking didn't I" Macavity told Mungojerrie back. Jerrie did close his mouth he rather be captured then dead. But why have the Jellicles lost hope, there was one tom who could save them, Misto could. He was the only one who wasn't there.


	12. It's Time

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Macavity laughed he had gotten all of the Jellicles in one night, with hardly any fighting. The Jellicles in the room gave Macavity a growl, they didn't belong at the mercy of Macavity. "Why are you all growling, I am your leader now." The Jellicles all turned their head away from the Napoleon of crime. Macavity just laughed, he could make their life a utter nightmare now.

"Boss?" Balin had entered the room, he smiled once he saw that Teazer was in the room.

"Yes, Balin" Macavity turned to the tom, this was his favorite hench cat, along with Simiz. He would do anything for this tom to ensure his life was complete.

"I'm here to collect my reward" Balin pointed to Rumpelteazer, Macavity looked at the now weeping queen.

"You can have her after i'm finished." Macavity motioned the tom out of the room, as soon as Macavity came back Jerrie hissed at him.

"How could you, you said no one would get hurt." Jerrie hissed at the ginger tom. Macavity walked straight up to the calico and whispered...

"Are you going to stop me?" Mungojerrie shook his head at the threat, he definitely didn't want to get hurt. Macavity looked pleased at the tom and walked over to Teazer.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Jerrie shouted. The rage which had built up over the last week was now at its strongest, he broke the chains from the wall and ran straight towards Macavity. Macavity was shocked that he could break the copper chains and even more surprised that Jerrie had got him on the ground in a matter of seconds. Jerrie got hold off Macavity head fur and dragged him to the wall. Then with great effort he tied Macavity, with the chains. Macavity hissed and cursed at the tom, he had never been beaten so easily. Jerrie on the other hand was surprised that he even got out of them chains never mind beating Macavity.

"Well, don't just stand there. GET US OUT" Munkustrap shouted at the calico. Jerrie did as he was told, Macavity just watched, what the point he thought, he would get Demeter another time. When Jerrie finally got everyone out, they made their way to the cells. Not knowing that the little fluff ball known as Misto was following them.

"I don't feel well Alonzo." Cassandra told Alonzo as she bent over in pain. Alonzo was alarmed, he didn't know what to do. Just as they reached the cells Cassandra let out a scream. The Jellicles all looked back at the pair. Munkustrap looked more concerned then the others, he walked over to the queen and told her that they would get help after they have rescued the other Jellicles, Cassandra nodded. She was too much in pain to argue.

"I could take them back to the Junkyard." Misto shouted from behind them, Cassandra nodded to Munkustrap, how could he say no now.

"Go on and take Alonzo and Demeter with you." Misto nodded back and started walking towards the Junkyard. The other three Jellicles made their job of opening up the cells. Jerrie wandered to the end cell, he saw that Eric had not moved since he told Jerrie 'that Mac had caught him'.

"Munkustrap, this one as well." Jerrie motioned the gray tabby closer.

"He's not even a Jellicle, Jerrie." Munkustrap shook his head, they had already let Misto in they are not letting him in. Jerrie got on his knees and pleaded. Munkustrap still said no.

"Why not, he doesn't belong here, he is was too nice to be Mac's henchcat." Jerrie pleaded one final time. Munkustrap felt that all eyes were on him, he looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. He needed to make the right choice.

"Fine, he can stay with us but if anything bad happens he's out" Mungojerrie nodded as he unlocked the cage door. Eric bolted out the door and hugged Munkustrap.

"Thank you, thank you." He sobbed, he hated being stuck in one place. He liked it when he got free roam. The Jellicles laughed as Munkustrap was frantically pushing the tom off.

"Right, We have to get outta here." Munkustrap finally said after he got the tom off him. Then suddenly Cori snapped back to reality, the other Jellicles hadn't even noticed that Cori was mind messaging.

"Cassandra's ready to give birth." Cori announced to the tribe. Jelly and Jenny quickly ran out of the ware house, sharply followed by the other Jellicles, They needed to help Cassandra.

* * *

**Junkyard**

Cassandra dubbed over in pain, as she did she felt her water break. Alonzo stepped back horrified of what just happened but quickly stepped towards Cassandra as she fell to the floor.

"Alonzo... I'ts time." She remarked, Demeter heard her and helped Alonzo get her into the clinic, the other had to get there fast. Demeter motioned Alonzo out, he didn't need to see her give birth. Alonzo walked up to Misto, who was talking to Cori in his mind.

"Cassandra, you have to push, okay" Demeter instructed, she had only ever given birth to one kit, Jemima. Cassandra did as she was instructed but she was to weak, she had hardly any food at the Warehouse. After the first push she felt dizzy and sick. Demeter could see the head of the new kitten, Cassandra needed to push harder.

"Come on you can do it" Demeter cheered to the queen. Cassie gave an even bigger push the kitten was out. Demeter got hold of a towel from the cabinet and wrapped the new born in it. After one came out it was easier for Cassandra. She had got the second one out with ease. Demeter noticed something strange with this kitten, it wasn't breathing. Demeter didn't know what to do, her heart was racing, she didn't want to tell Cassie just yet. Without a warning Jelly took hold of the dead kitten and performed CPR. Jenny motioned Demeter out as she continued to get the third and finally kit out.

It was hours since Cassie had her first kitten. Alonzo was pacing about, the wait was killing him. He needed to see Cassie now. Alonzo saw Jenny come out of the clinic with one of the newborns.

"Congratulations, its a girl." Jenny told the black and white tom. Alonzo smile grew large on his face, he had a baby girl. He was overjoyed. "But the other two didn't survive, Cassie was to weak to give them all food." Alonzo looked up at Jenny, his other two kits hadn't made it.

"What about Cassie, is she okay?" Alonzo panicked.

"Don't worry, she is fine but she's very weak. I would leave her to rest." Jenny headed back into the clinic. Followed by a very happy Alonzo, his mate was alive. Alonzo gave the kitten back to Jenny and sat beside his sleeping mate.

"Thank you" He whispered into his mates ears. Alonzo saw her giggle, he took this as his chance to kiss her. When he finished she giggled again and opened her eyes.

"Can't I have any sleep, Alonzo" Alonzo purred, he loved Cassandra with all his heart and now he was going to protect her better.

"Alonzo, we need you outside." Munkustrap told the tom. Alonzo nodded, he kissed Cassandra on the cheek and left the clinic. He saw that outside Old Deuteronomy had Jerrie in his paws, he obviously hadn't been told the truth.

"WHY is this traitor back in my Junkyard." Old Deuteronomy shouted across the Junkyard. Sure old D was nice but not to cats he thought were traitors.


	13. Home

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

**"WHY is this traitor back in my Junkyard." Old Deuteronomy shouted across the Junkyard. Sure old D was nice but not to cats he thought were traitors.**

Jerrie looked up at the leader, no one even told him the truth. Munkustrap stepped forward, since he is the Jellicle protector it should be him who set the story straight.

"Mungojerrie didn't kill Exotica" Munkustrap began, Old Deuteronomy looked more interested, he did like to give cat the benefit of the doubt. "It was Macavity, he tricked Jerrie to take credit, then he kidnapped him." Jerrie looked down at the ground, how could he off been that stupid.

"So Macavity did all this." Old D put Mungojerrie down, he believed everything his eldest son had said. Jerrie quickly ran to his mother, not because of the leader, it was because he missed her. But he was a little bit scared of Old D. His mother gave him very long hug, he even tried to get her of him but all attempts failed. Every Jellicle laughed at Jerrie and Jenny. Then turned their attention back at Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap.

"Yes Macavity did all this, he even kidnapped all of us in attempts to get Demeter, but as you can see that failed." Munkustrap laughed as he motioned Eric and Misto closer. "The Tuxedo is called Misto, he came to us asking if he could see his sister, Victoria." Munkustrap pointed to Vicky. "And the other is Eric, he was one of Macavity's Hench cats, who has seen errors in his way. They want permission to stay with the Jellicles and become one of us." Munkustrap explained. Old D smiled he always welcomed new cats but with Eric he had to be more careful.

"Misto can stay with Victoria, if he pleases. As for Eric, if any thing goes wrong and blame goes to you, you will be banished from the Junkyard forever." Eric nodded his head, he had to be nice. "Now we only have a couple of days till the ball, go get ready, the Junkyard needs to be decorated." Old D laughed as he walked back to his owners house, he will be back at the Junkyard on the night of the ball.

"What ball?" Eric whispered to Munkustrap, The grey tabby looked at Eric with disbelief.

"It's like a massive party we do every year." Munkustrap told the tom, but Eric didn't even know what a party was. Munkustrap noticed that, you didn't have to be a mystic to understand his dumb facial expression. "You'll see in a couple of days." Munkustrap left Eric in the middle of the clearing. Eric soon ran after him, he didn't like to be left alone.

Alonzo had walked back into the clinic, he saw that Cassandra was waiting for him to come back.

"What took you so long?" She questioned, "Jenny said that I can go back to the den in a hour or so." Alonzo sat on the bed. He looked up into those moonlit eyes and reminded himself why he chose her.

"Have you seen the kitten then?" Alonzo asked his love of his life. She nodded, "What should we name he then?" Alonzo questioned.

"I don't know, How about Felicity?" Cassandra answered, she loved the name Felicity, hopefully Alonzo did.

"Then that shall be her name, Felicity" Alonzo kissed Cassandra on her cheek, he loved that name. Cassandra purred, she had two thing to love now, her mate and her daughter. "Did Jenny tell you about the other kittens?" Alonzo then got serious, he needed to know this answer, if she didn't that would mean he just nearly told her, and he really doesn't want to tell her.

"Of course i know, the other two died." Cassandra began to cry, but at least Macavity couldn't get his dirty paws on her one and only kitten.

"Hey Cassandra." Cassandra let out a hiss, Eric was standing in front of her bed. "Sorry about what happened, I was only trying to save you, And I'm guessing this is your mate." Alonzo nodded his head, Cassandra just glared as she recapped what had happened;

* * *

_Eric had made his way down to Macavity cells, he needed to get Cassandra out, he turned into the cells and saw that most of the Jellicles were getting thrown into them. Eric fixed his eyes on Cassandra's cell and saw that Macavity was pulling her out. Eric was furious he needed to get that ginger cat of his girl, or so to speak. He let out a battle cry and bolted straight for Macavity. Macavity on the other paw saw this coming, he let go of Cassandra and let Eric run up to her. As he tried to comfort her Macavity took his paw and put Eric is a headlock. _

_"What do you think your doing, I don't like traitors." Macavity hissed at his henchcat, Eric started to struggle only to find that he was being shoved into the same cell that Cassandra was in. As soon as Macavity locked the door he took Cassandra and shoved her out of the room. Eric felt like his heart had just been cut straight through. He couldn't even save one damn queen._

* * *

Cassandra looked back at the tom. She had to forgive him now that she remembered.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, Eric. Truth is you was the only Hench cat that was actually nice to me. It just didn't feel right." Cassandra told the tom. Eric nodded his head to say that he understood. He waved Cassie a goodbye and walked out of the clinic. Soon after Jenny had told Cassie that she could go home. She took hold of her kitten and walked away with Alonzo as they waved Jenny a goodbye. Now the real hard work began, looking after a kitten. Munkustrap and Demeter watched them both as they walked out.

"You know because Alonzo has to look after a kitten, I have to work the night shift as well." Munkustrap moaned.

"Maybe you could get Skimble or Asparagus to work one of the shifts" Demeter suggested, Munkustrap nodded, it was about time one of them did something for the tribe.

* * *

Jenny walked back into the clinic, it was always nice to see a young couple with their kitten. As she walked into her den she saw that Teazer had fallen asleep on her brother lap. Jenny smiled at her son.

"Are you okay Jerrie, you seem awfully quiet." Jenny asked the tom. He nodded his head, he was just glad that he was home.

"JERRIE," Etectera screamed as she came through the door. The loud noise made Teazer wake up, Jerrie laughed at his youngest sister, as she ran up to him. "I thought that I'd never see you again. I have a lot to tell you, Starting with Tugger." Mungojerrie laughed at his hyper sister. Jenny and Teazer sighed they had heard enough about the Maine coon. Etectera went on for hours about how great the curious cat was. Jerrie was fed up, he defiantly didn't miss the Rum Tum Tugger. "OHH and Tugger walked up to Bomba and asked her whether or not she wanted kittens, then Jenny dragged him off by his ear." Etectera scowled at her mother, how dare she do that to her idol but then started laughing, along with Jerrie.

"Etectera can we continue this tomorrow. I really need some rest." Jerrie faked yawned to prove his point, Etectera nodded, she had alot to talk about tomorrow. Jenny looked at the time, it was way past midnight.

"Come Etectera bed." Jenny scooped up the kitten in her arms and carried her off to bed. Jerrie waited for his father before he went to bed, which wasn't long. Skimble had walked through the door to get his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jerrie asked. Skimble looked at Jerrie and gave him a kiss at the top of his head.

"I'm off back on the night rail, I'll be back in the morning." Skimble waved goodbye to the calico. When Skimble was gone, Jerrie walked of to his and Teazer's room as Etectera slept in his parents room. He quickly got comfy and he drifted of to sleep.


	14. Familiar Voice

**I don't own CATS**

* * *

Mungojerrie woke early the next morning, he was going to help out with ball this time. Hew saw that Teazer was still asleep. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Jenny and Skimble were preparing the mice for breakfast.

"Morning Jerrie." Skimble told the tired tom. "Why are you up so early?"

"I want to help with the ball and show Eric around" Jerrie replied to his father. His father smiled, he liked it when Jerrie wanted to help. Jerrie sat down at the table and quickly consumed his mouse, he was so hungry after being at Macavity's warehouse for week. After he had his breakfast he made his way outside, some of the kittens were already playing about in the clearing. Admetus and Pounvical had Tumble's precious Rumpus cat comics and were making him chase them around the junkyard just to get the comic back. Jerrie locked his eyes on Munkustrap, he was the one to give roles for the ball out, hopefully there was one for him.

"Munku, can I help with the ball?" The calico asked the tom. Munkustrap was happy to let Jerrie help.

"Yes but first can you please go find Eric and tell him what a party is." Munkustrap laughed, Jerrie nodded as he walked to find the tom in question. Jerrie spent hours trying to find Eric, how could Eric disappear so fast. As he thought he heard Eric talk to a familiar voice.

"Do the Jellicles trust you Eric?" the voice asked.

"Yes course they do boss, you'll have that pretty queen in no time." Eric chuckled as another voice entered the conversation.

"And I get Teazer, right boss," It was Balin's voice, that means Macavity is the other voice. Eric had tricked all of the Jellicles.

"And I will have Demeter and that new kitten." Macavity laughed with the two. Jerrie was appalled, why would Eric do this. Once the calico was sure Macavity and Balin was gone, he strayed into Eric view.

"How much did you hear?" Eric growled at Jerrie. If he knew the whole plan would die.

"Hear what? I have only just arrived, Munkustrap sent me." Jerrie lied, he didn't want to tell Eric the truth right now, he will find out by himself.

"Oh, are you going to show me around then, I keep getting lost." Eric spoke. He did believe Jerrie as he was the only one willing to trust him at the start. Jerrie nodded his head, he motioned Eric to follow him. Jerrie really wanted to tell someone but he just couldn't bring himself to, Eric was his friend and he never bails on friends.

"JERRIE" Etectera squealed, Jerrie then realized he had walked straight into the clearing.

"What sis?" Jerrie asked the hyper kitten.

"You said we can talk about how much I love Tugger today." She squealed again, how on earth did she get so obsessed over him.

"Not now, I have to show Eric around. Go talk about him with Teazer." Jerrie suggested, Etectera nodded her head and ran off to find Teazer but stopped as soon as Tugger came out of his den.

"TUGGER," Tugger looked around to see Etectera ready to pounce on him, Tugger ran, he just brushed his mane.

Eric laughed as did Jerrie,

"So thats your sister, I thought Teazer was your only sister." Eric spoke as he tried hard to stop laughing.

"I have two sisters. I live over there." Mungo pointed out the clinic. Eric nodded. "So Eric, where did you stay last night?"

Eric thought for a moment, he wasn't good with names. "Coricopat and his sister, I can't remember her name but she's hot." Eric finally answered. Jerrie just looked at him, he thought Tanto was hot! Jerrie then continued his great tour, as he liked to put it. They spent an hour going through where the cats lived and what a party was, although Eric still didn't understand it. When they finally reached the clearing again it was midday. Tumble was now sat on Admetus and reading his comics, while Pounvical was serving him mice.

"Why are you sat on Admetus?" Jerrie asked, Tumble didn't notice Jerrie until Eric took his comic of him.

"I will repeat, Why are you sat on Admetus?" He repeated.

"Well, its his punishment for taking my Rumpus cat comics." Tumble replied as he snatched the comic back from Eric. Jerrie just laughed as he noticed that Admetus was going to collapse anytime soon. Eric then waved bye to Jerrie as he walked of to Cori's den. Jerrie smiled as he made his way to his den.

He walked into the clinic and saw that Cassandra was there with her newborn.

"Hey, Jerrie." Cassandra greeted the tom. Jerrie just waved, how can she talk to him after he helped Macavity rape her. "Jerrie, what happened it Macavity lair can just be forgotten. We are here now, safe and sound. Come look at Felicity" Cassandra moved closer with her kitten. It was the first time he had seen a kitten this close, he didn't like Etectera that much when she was little. He didn't even like her that much now.

"Alright, Cassandra. That's the check up done, you can go now." Jenny entered the room. When she looked up from the little scrap of paper she was writing on, she gave a loud 'aw'. Jerrie was holding the kitten and humming a little song to it. Cassandra took hold of the newborn once more and left the den.

"That was so cute Mungo. Anyway go get some sleep the ball is starting tomorrow night." Jenny pointed in the direction of his bedroom. He saw that Teazer was already there along with Etectera.

"I'm going to do this move with Tugger and he is going to fall in love with me and the we are going to be in the mating dance together." Etectera told Teazer as she showed her the dance moves. Teazer nodded, there was no way them two would mate. Jerrie settled down into his bed and laughed to himself. Tomorrow was the Jellicle ball, his first mating dance, he had to make it count. He knew who is mate was and it wasn't going to make Eric happy. It was...


	15. Jellicle ball ruined

**Don't own CATS but I do own the OC's**

* * *

Jerrie dreamt that his mating dance was perfect, Tanto kept kissing him and he kept kissing her back. They were the stars of the ball. But his dream ended abruptly as Etectera started to jump on his pillow.

"Etectera, what are you doing?" He asked sleepily, it was the first time in which she was aloud to sleep in his room and already she was blowing it.

"I'm too excited to sleep. Tell me about the other balls." Etectera jumped up and down. She was too excited for he first ball.

"Well... Loads of cats introduce themselves to the everlasting cat, and at dawn Old D will announce the cat to go meet the everlasting cat." Jerrie told the kitten. Etectera just giggled she was so excited. She was so loud that Teazer had woken up.

"What the heck, Etectera what are you doing up?" She looked over to the other two cats, Jerrie was still sleepy whilst Etectera was jumping up and down.

"Nothing, I just can't get any sleep." Etectera told her sister. Teazer just sighed and tried to get some sleep. Jerrie did the same but Etectera didn't let him. She didn't want to be left alone. After hours of playing with Jerrie she finally fell asleep next to Jerrie. Jerrie laid his arm round her and then drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

It was the day of the Jellicle ball, Jenny came into her son and daughters bedroom. She really liked seeing them sleeping, she noticed that Cettie and Jerrie were huddled up on the same pillow.

"Right, Get up. You gotta get ready for tonight." She shouted to the cats. None of them woke. Jenny was amused that Teazer had grabbed the nearest thing and covered her ears with it.

"Jenny are they up yet?" Skimble asked as he walked through the door. Noticing that the cats were still asleep. "GET UP" He then shouted. Etectera was the first to wake. After a moment she realized today was her first Jellicle ball.

"JERRIE wake up, wake up. We have to get ready." Etectera screamed into Jerrie ears. He shot up like a bullet.

"What, Why...Etectera I was sleeping." The calico said as Teazer got up from her pillow.

"Whatcha waiting for Jerrie, we have a ball to get ready for. Its not everyday you get to mate with Tanto" She smiled at the kitten turning into a tom, although he already acted like a tom. Teazer took Etectera into the kitchen with her mother whilst Skimble stayed with Jerrie.

"Are you sure you want to mate with Tanto?" He asked his son. Jerrie nodded although Eric loved Tanto, he was the one to be mated with her.

After hours of the queens fixing their hair, and Jerrie cleaning his fur. It was time for the ball. At first everyone didn't want to be first out. Jerrie and Teazer hid behind some card board boxes. They both heard Eric talk to someone, they didn't know who but listened in nevertheless.

"Is the plan set Eric?" The voice what Jerrie knew was Macavity's asked.

"Yes, Are you sure we should do this?" Eric asked back, he didn't like to betray the cats who took him in.

"Don't have second thoughts, we are in this together." Macavity hissed at the tom. Jerrie then heard a whimper come from Eric. Macavity had probably scratched him. Teazer looked at Jerrie, she knew the other tom was Macavity. She huddled up to Jerrie.

"Do I still get Teazer?" Balin's voice had now entered. Teazer had heard her name and started to cry. They had to tell Old D or Munkustrap. Unfortunately for them Munkustrap was beginning the ball.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap." Jerrie whispered to the tom hoping to get his attention.

"Whats wrong Jerrie?" Instead of Munkustrap it was Tanto, she looked worried for the tom she loved.

"Macavity's here." He stated to his queenfriend. She looked up at him in alarm.

"You mean the napoleon of crime, are you sure?" She asked the tom, he nodded. He could feel Teazer start to cry again. She didn't want to be Balin's mate, she didn't want anything to do with him. "Whats wrong with Teazer?" Tanto asked.

"There is a hench cat called Balin, he used to be Teazer's tom friend when she was best buddies with Mac. She didn't like him and ran off to me. Balin still wants her to pay for what she did." The tom told Tanto. Tanto placed a comforting paw and the crying queens shoulder.

"Its going to alright Teazer. No one can harm you, me and Jerrie will protect you." Teazer nodded to Tanto, how can anyone hurt her with Jerrie by her side. They looked towards the clearing and saw that Munkustrap was introducing Jennyanydots.

"Time to get in those stupid beetle costumes." Jerrie sighed, he hated how his mum made him, Teazer and Etectera wear them along with the other cats. Skimble, Munku,Demeter,Bomba and Asparagus were the only ones who didn't have to wear them. When the toms and the queens got motioned to go onto the clearing there was a huge bang. Demeter ran other to Bomba, whilst Munkustrap stood protectively over the Jellicles. All of them waited for the banging to stop before going back to the dancing. After a few dreadful moments Eric came out from hiding banging a saucepan. Jerrie saw the massive scar on his face, he felt so sorry for him but he didn't dare show it.

"Hey guys. Look I'm really sorry." The tom stated, he hung his head as Macavity and his hench cats swarmed the Junkyard. Balin saw Teazer standing near her father and decided to join them.

"You miss me,Jellicles. Now I haven't come for all of you. I can do that another time. Just the one who owe me something." Macavity announced to the Jellicles. With that the hench cats grabbed Demeter,Teazer, Felicity and Mungojerrie.

"NO JERRIE." Etectera screamed as another hench cat held her back. Skimble was trying his hardest to keep Teazer safe, he had killed two hench cats before three of them ganged up on him. Macavity laughed at the Jellicles.

It felt like hours before Macavity finally won. He had took all of the cats he had wanted and left a few injured. Cassandra was crying in a heap on the floor. Her one and only kitten had been catnapped by the napoleon. Alonzo was trying to comfort her but he to was crying.

"Alright, we are all in this together and now we are all going to get them back." Munkustrap declared. All of the Jellicle agreed with him and ventured out of the Junkyard.


	16. RESCUE!

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

The Jellicles walked through the alleys, this time they wasn't going to fail. Jenny and Skimble were comforting Etectera, her brother and sister had been taken of her. Munkustrap suddenly stopped the tribe of cats.

"Whats wrong?" Alonzo asked the grey tabby. Munkustrap placed his finger on his mouth, to ask for quiet. Then they heard a queen crying. Munkustrap slowly walked towards the noise which was behind a couple of rustic bins. Munkustrap looked round the bi and saw Balin and Teazer. Balin was beating the poor queen up. Neither of the saw Munkustrap.

"Stop it, Balin." Teazer begged as he punched her. A loud whimper escaped her mouth, Balin still didn't stop. Teazer had broken his heart , she deserved to pay for it. He kicked and punched had closed her eyes, all she could think of was Jerrie and her will save her, she kept repeating to herself. After the last punch he gave her she heard a whimper. She carefully opened her eyes and saw that Munkustrap had Balin in a head lock. Balin was trying to get out of the grey tabby's grip.

"What do you think your doing?" Munkustrap tightened his grip on the struggling tom. Balin didn't answer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Munkustrap shouted at the tom.

"I'm giving Teazer what she deserves" He hissed. Munkustrap didn't like this answer, he threw to hench cat to the other end of the alley. Balin dropped unconscious. Munkustrap held his paw out for Teazer. She accepted it but as soon as she did get up she fell straight to the ground. Jenny came running her daughter, she could see that Teazer was bruised in multiple places.

"I'll take her back to the Junkyard," Jenny suggested. Munkustrap nodded as he continued to Macavity's warehouse.

It was the beginning of dawn by the time they got to Macavity's warehouse. They would have to do the ball next year and skip this year. Eric was standing outside as guard. Cassandra looked at Eric, how could he betray the Jellicles just like that. Eric noticed the Jellicles, he saluted them.

"Come to see Mac?" He asked the protector.

"No, we have come to get our Jellicles." Munkustrap replied.

"Well, I know where Jerrie is and that kitten but I have not a clue where Demeter is." He told Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at him, why was he helping the Jellicles. "The kitten is in the barracks, which is just through this doors whilst Jerrie is in the punishment room."

"Thank you." Munkustrap nodded in approval. The Jellicles headed into the barracks they needed to find the kitten first. They searched each room in the barracks and still couldn't find Felicity.

"Where is she?" Cassandra cried. Alonzo came up to her and hugged her. Cassandra accepted to hug. Munkustrap opened up the next room and saw the young kitten playing with a mouse.

"She is in here." Munkustrap spoke to the tribe. Alonzo breathed a sigh of relief, they had found his kit. Cassandra removed herself from the hug that Alonzo had her in and ran up to her baby. "Take her back to the Junkyard, go with her Alonzo." Munkustrap suggested. Alonzo nodded his head and led Cassandra and Felicity out. "Now we can go find Jerrie." They started to walk towards the punishment room.

When they got near the door, they saw that there was two hench cats on guard duty.

"Who are they?" Skimble asked. Munkustrap began to think of their names.

"The one on the lest in Simiz, he is one of the strongest hench cats. I don't know about the other, he looks like he's new." He answered. They had to beat the strongest hench cat. "Alright. Anyone got a plan?"

"We could call on the great Rumpus cat and let him do everything." Tumble suggested he was quite proud of his idea.

"He doesn't exist, he's just a make believe character in a stupid comic." Admetus snapped. Tumble hissed at him, how dare he say that about his idol. Munkustrap rolled his eyes the kittens weren't really helping.

"How about we lure them over here then run for it." Skimble then suggested. Munkustrap nodded his head, it was the only good idea.

"Right, when they come closer run straight for the punishment room, we need to safe Jerrie before we get outta here." The Jellicles nodded. Tumble and Admetus went out into the hench cats view and started to dance and shout. After a while the hench cats ran after the two kittens. "GO" Munkustrap yelled. The Jellicles ran to the door. The hench cats were scared and ran of in the opposite direction.

The Jellicles saw that Jerrie was lying down in a bloody heap. His face was barely recognizable and his fur was stained red.

"Jerrie, Are you alright?" Tanto cried as she knelt down beside he tomfriend. Skimble walked up behind them, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. Jerrie looked up at Tanto, he was glad he saw Tanto and Skimble there.

"What...are...you...doing...here?" He asked his father and queenfriend. Tanto sighed in relief, he was alive and hopefully well.

"We came to rescue you." Tanto replied as she cried. Skimble smiled at his son. "What did they do to you?"

"They...made...me...pay...for...disobeying Macavity, You have to find Demeter." Jerrie coughed. " She's still in the junkyard but with Macavity." The Jellicles looked at each other.

"She's still in the Junkyard." Munkustrap repeated. Jerrie nodded his bloody head. "Alright, help Jerrie up we need to make our way to the Junkyard." Skimble nodded as he helped his son up. Now they had to make their way back to the Junkyard. Which was hard considering that Jerrie kept crying out in pain. It was obvious that he had a broken leg as every time he walked on his left leg he fell straight to the floor. After two hours of a walking the Junkyard came into view now they had to find Demeter and Macavity.


	17. Life for a Jellicle

**Don't own CATS**

"Are you sure she is in the Junkyard?" Asparagus asked the grey tabby. Munkustrap nodded, but he didn't know for sure.

"Take Jerrie into the clinic, I think I know where they might be." Munkustrap ordered the others. "Oh, I really need to go alone." The Jellicles nodded as they took Jerrie over to the clinic.

Now Munkustrap had to find Demeter. He remembered that Macavity used to have the secret hideout, it was on the other side of the Junkyard. When Munkustrap saw the hideout, it was falling to pieces. Macavity hadn't used this den in a long while. But Munkustrap saw what he never wanted to in his life. Macavity and Demeter were there, but what he was doing to her wasn't that nice. He was raping her, Munkustrap heard multiple cry's come from Demeter. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to stop Macavity.

"MACAVITY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Munkustrap glared at the ginger tom. Macavity looked up.

"Ah, Hello Munkustrap." Macavity greeted the tom, he moved closer showing the scared Demeter. "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." The tom glared at Munkustrap. Munkustrap ran forward to attack Macavity. Macavity countered attacked. Munkustrap jumped onto Macavity in attempt to pin him to the ground. But instead Macavity pinned the tabby down. "You can't win Munkustrap." he sneered.

"Actually you haven't won yet." Admetus and the other Jellicles came into view, Macavity laughed. He wasn't going to be beaten by some weaklings.

"GET HIM" Tumble shouted to the tribe, and that they did. All of the Jellicles bolted towards Macavity. Macavity on the other paw was frighted for the first time, he had loads of cats running towards him with angry looking faces. Demeter saw this as her chance to run. So did Munkustrap, he ran over to where Demeter was and huddled up to her whilst the Jellicles fought with Macavity. Within minutes Macavity had disappeared from the Junkyard.

"Are you okay Demeter? I'm sorry that I let that happen." Munkustrap told the shaking queen. She didn't answer. Munkustrap knew that she was too shook up to talk, so he continued to hug her.

"We're better than the great Rumpus cat." Tumble then shouted while jumping up and down.

"SHUT UP." All of the Jellicles said back. Tumble looked down, maybe he did say it at the wrong time. Munkustrap held Demeter up and took her to the clinic.

When they walked into the clinic they saw that Jelly was treating Jerrie, Jenny was no where to be seen.

"Where's Jenny?" Munkustrap asked the elder queen.

"She upset so i sent her to get some rest." Jelly told the grey tabby. "Is Demeter okay?"

"I don't know, when I got to her Macavity was raping her." Munkustrap spoke as he started to cry.

"It's okay, Just lie her down on the bed over there. I'll be over in a bit." Jelly ordered the tom as she continued to treat Jerrie's wounds. She put a wet towel over one of his cuts on his stomach, Jerrie flinched. "Don't be a baby Jerrie, Its only cold water. Anyway I have to go check on Demeter, I'll be back in a minute." Jerrie nodded his head as she walked off.

She told Munkustrap to step away while she helped Demeter.

"How are you feeling Jerrie?" He asked the calico.

"Fine, still a little sore but fine." Jerrie told the tabby back as he yawned. He was really tired.

"I'll let you sleep then. Bye Jerrie." Munkustrap waved the tom and left the clinic. Jerrie fell asleep within seconds, Teazer came up to her bruised brother. She was so glad he was alive.

"Teazer." Jenny and Skimble walked into the clinic. They both came round Jerrie's bed. Teazer saw that Jenny had been crying and put her arm round her mother. Jenny smiled, she had the perfect family.

"Is Jerrie alright?" Etectera came bouncing in. Her mother nodded and picked up the kitten. They all stood round Jerrie's bed in silence. They had there family altogether, there was nothing more perfect.

* * *

"Alright, Demeter you can go but please go careful." Demeter nodded as she walked out of the clinic. Munkustrap was waiting outside for her.

"Come on, Its been a hard day. You should get some rest." Munkustrap told his mate, she walked straight up to him and gave him a kiss. "Whats that for?" Munkustrap laughed as they parted.

"For saving me." She giggled back as the walked off to their den.

* * *

Cassandra and Alonzo were sat on the tyre, Cassandra was humming a lullaby to Felicity.

"Aren't they a cute couple." Alonzo told Cassandra as Munkustrap and Demeter walked pass.

"Yeah. But I feel sorry for what Demeter had to put up with." She said back. "Can you take Felicity back to the den, she looks tired." Alonzo nodded and took the kitten off Cassie. After a while Alonzo came back. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes, she fell asleep on the way there." He laughed, "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know," Cassandra said as Alonzo sat beside and cuddled her. "Look a shooting star, make a wish Alonzo." Cassie pointed out the star.

"My wish has already come true." He told the brown queen and kissed her.

"Mine too." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Tanto walked passed the pair of cats. Her mind was with Jerrie , she needed to know if he was alright. She walked into the clinic and saw that Jerrie was surrounded by his family. Jenny saw her walk in and motioned her family away from the bed. Tanto nodded her head in approval. "Jerrie?" She spoke to the sleeping tom as she sat on the side of his bed. "Jerrie, I know that the Jellicle ball was ruined but I still think of you as my mate. I hope next year we will be able to do the mating dance together." She told the tom.

"I hope so to." Jerrie opened his eyes. Tanto smiled and hugged him. This was going to be her future mate, the tom she loved since she was a kitten. "And I hope Macavity never shows up ever again. For his sake, i'm ready to beat him up for hurting my family and friends." Tanto laughed at the tom.

"Get some sleep, I'll be waiting for you in the morning." And with that she left for her den. Jerrie closed his eyes again hoping tomorrow would come faster. This was how he liked his life, in the hands of his family and queenfriend. Macavity could never ruin this, sure he could kidnap us but when he did, all the Jellicles would team up and take him down.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm not really good at endings so it might not be that good. :( My next Multichapter is called Forbidden Love, its a Teazer/Macavity one.**

**Also i have some oneshots called, **

**True Colors (Plato/Vicky)**

**Tugger's Mane (Tugger/Etectera)**

**Magic Love (Misto/Etectera)**

**Catnapped (Tugger/Macavity)**


End file.
